high school of the dead: the end of the apocalypse (English Version)
by Universe15
Summary: the guys know a guy who says he can stop the apocalypse, is that true? Sorry I'm bad for the summarys
1. Chapter 1

**author's note:** high school of the dead does not belong to me and this story was originally in Spanish use the google translator to translate it into English

* * *

There were two boys, 4 girls, a girl and a dog walking would seem normal but they carry weapons, it had been 1 year since the zombie apocalypse nobody thought that the apocalypse was going to end or that a cure would be found, but very soon they will discover that everything is possible.

-hear does not seem to be very deserted -said takashi.

-It is true, this place seems abandoned, neither human nor zombies-said saya. Then they heard a very loud noise, and they saw a person with a strange weapon, and 12 zombies appeared, he shot them, and they saw that their weapon came out like laser beams that hit all the zombies.

-and that's why they never mess with me and my resuscitator, seriously I must think of a better name -said the stranger putting his weapon up, seconds later those who were zombies before rose up turned into humans without traces of bites or that were zombies .

they went, that those zombies became human - Kohta said surprised.

-yes, but like-said Shizuka

-It's easy I discovered how to reverse the effect of the disease -said the person who noticed his presence. Then everyone turned around and they saw it-hello, my name is universe and if I know it's weird but do not ask me because I'm called like that-said universe.

-as it is that you discovered how to reverse the effect of the disease-Saeko said.

-It was difficult, but listen, I have a way to end the apocalypse worldwide- said universe.

-But like, you can end the apocalypse worldwide-said rei.

-I have an artifact that I invent capable of doing what this weapon does, but worldwide, unfortunately it takes 7 hours to gather the energy to cover the planet-said universe. Then a zombie appears and bites Alice, universe shoots him and the zombie becomes human again.

-or did not bite that thing also works on people who still do not become zombies-said rei. Universe shot the girl and the bite healthy and left as if she had not been bitten.

-Well if it works in humans who were bitten but still do not turn into zombies, although the weapon has a defect, if the zombie was already killed even with this it would not be human again, or return to life-said universe.

-that is unfortunate and because you did not activate it since the apocalypse began -said takashi.

-simple because the computer that controls the remote device is in this point of Japan-said universe showing a cell phone showing a map of Japan with a marked point-unfortunately I have had many problems so I could not get there-said universe.

-by the zombies-said rei.

-If even with this-said pointing to his gun-it is very difficult when there are many, well it is not so difficult with the device that I mentioned, one of my agents suggested that the temporary name be the resuscitator-said universe.

-you know, if you must think of a better name, but that place on the map is far away and in a desolate place -said kohta, but before the universe said something a zombie appeared and bit in the arm to universe but nothing happened nor I even tear flesh and universe shot.

-Let luck that under the clothes have an armor, very resistant, light and flexible, otherwise I would have torn the meat, said universe.

-What kind of armor? -said takashi.

-It's an alloy of various metals including graphene-said universe.

-We could help you get to that place you mentioned -said takashi.

-Well, but they must carry special weapons for zombies-said universe.

-and what kind of weapons-said saya.

-as the one that I carry is special, I struggled a lot to make it, I also made a version of this weapon in machine gun-said taking out of nowhere like a machine gun-it works like the one I already showed you but as a machine gun-said universe.

-wait, you made many weapons, and how you kept that without being seen-Saeko said.

-enough and it was very easy I am the most intelligent person in the world, I managed to create technology that many would only see in science fiction movies - said universe.

-well then, good and because it takes 7 hours that device to gather that energy-said rei.

-Well, they do not understand ?, that has to cover the whole planet and the planet is very large, at least I had to perfect it at the beginning it was going to take 24 hours to gather the energy the device -said annoying universe.

-well-said saeko, then universe gave them special weapons, saeko told him he had to design a type of weapon that had to do with swords.

-We have to get going before more zombies appear-said universe to the children and people who returned to be human.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **author's note:** that seemed to leave review please


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I regret the delay but here is the second chapter

* * *

There were 8 people walking and a dog people who had become human again did not trust the universe even though it made them human again.

-Very good universe, could you tell us why the zombies we kill are no longer human again? -said Rei.

-It's simple they will be definitely dead and therefore they will not be able to return to being human-said universe.

-and you do not have a plan b for it would happen that the resuscitator will not work -said takashi.

-If I have a plan b but that is secret, and only in case the plan fails-said universe.

-and because it's secret-said rei.

-Well, what Plan B does is not something that people believe in a lot-said universe.

-oye we are surrounded by zombies so things could be weirder than that -said takashi.

Then appeared more zombies and universe took a grenade and launched and it happened that shed light and the zombies became human again.

-The bad of the grenade that uses unlike the resuscitators need more time to recharge-said universe approaching to pick up the grenade.

-and how many you have-said rei.

-I only have one, and needs 30 minutes to re-use with other zombies-said universe. Then another zombie horde appeared and the people fled from there.

-We have to flee from here-said universe.

"No, you have to fight against the zombies," Saeko said. "What about the weapons you gave us?" Saeko finished, even though the universe had not given him a weapon that had to do with swords.

\- Actually the machine gun version is not ready, but I have something that could be useful - said universe taking out a tape recorder from the nothingness and began to sound of the recorder the song of michel Jackson of thriller then began to have a kind of reaction in the zombies began to writhe as if trying to oppose something, then the zombies began to dance ( **author's note:** they begin to dance like the zombies in the same thriller video). Then universe said to shoot and all except saeko fired and the zombies fell and became human again.

-universe could explain that, and there is something that I wonder how it was that you had a cure for the zombie virus before the infection-said saya.

-I'm going to tell you, I come from another dimension, in my dimension there was a zombie infection, but the zombies were more dangerous than those in this dimension, I dedicated myself to find a cure for the virus and I found it, once I cured all the zombies, I found the way to travel to other dimensions, I saw this dimension and I decided to come to help them-said universe.

-assuming that what you say is true, how were the zombies of your dimension? -asked saya.

-Well, they were zombies able to regenerate, no matter where you shot them, even the head was regenerated, so I had to create a cure-said universe then a zombie appeared and was going to attack Alice but Kohta shot him.

-and how is it that those zombies started to dance-Shizuka asked.

-log during the zombie invasion of my dimension find the way to hypnotize zombies by modifying the frequency of a song to make it audible to humans and harmless, but for zombies has another effect because it makes their nerves that allow them to move begin to move involuntarily according to the music they listen to, as I said it only works in zombies-said universe.

-you know if you were not the only one with an artifact to stop the virus we would not be following you why you think you come from another dimension-said saya.

-I know, it's hard to believe but it's true, it's already getting dark because we're not looking for a place to stay- said universe and they all agreed and found an abandoned house and they stayed there but there was no light in the house but the universe I fix that problem since I found a generator and turned it on and found that there was enough gas for several days.

-Well that's enough for now I'm going to sleep, if you attack zombies turn on this recorder and may have enough time to shoot the zombies-said universe taking out of the nothing again the recorder.

-oye universe from where you take the tape recorder without us realizing that you had-saya saya.

-Well, I'll show you-said universe taking out a capsule by pressing a button a gun came out ( **author's note:** if you have seen the capsules made by the dragon ball z capsule corporation they are the same).

-and that's how I took it out, I copied it from another dimension, but I improved the way of keeping it in the capsule-said universe. And then he went to sleep.

-know I think I'm already starting to believe it -said kohta. Then everyone went to sleep but they secured the doors outside and inside the house as well as the windows. They knew that they could stop the apocalypse, tomorrow they would continue if they walked.

 **To be continue…**

* * *

 **Author's note:** what did you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**author's note:** here is the third chapter and the story was written before dragon ball super so in this story the fusion of the earrings potara is permanent and use the google translator.

* * *

It was already daylight everyone was eating what little they had of provisions then Rei went to wake up Universe and saw that he was asleep, and saw a backpack in the room where Universe slept and remembered the capsules, then out of curiosity he decided to see that was in it and saw some earrings that had a small yellow ball then Rei put them on and looked in the mirror, then Saeko went to see why it took.

-Rei where did you get those earrings-Saeko said

"I found them in the things of Universe," Rei replied.

-Because Universe would have pending let me see one-Saeko said. Rei took off one and gave it to him then Saeko was curious and put it on then they both wrapped themselves in a light and their bodies collided and they both screamed and all Takashi, Saya, Kohta, Alice, Shizuka arrived and saw Universe who had woken up and at his side a girl on the floor that is about 1.70 tall, smooth skin and bronze, with brown hair with some violet lines, with a sculptural figure and with two earrings.

-What happened who is that girl-said Takashi.

-I just woke up-said Universe then saw the earrings-or I see.

"What a thing," said Kohta.

-It seems that Rei and Saeko found the earrings potara-said a little funny Universe.

-What are the potara earrings? -Saya asked. Then the girl woke up and they saw that she had heterochromia ( **author's note:** heterochramia is that she has one eye of one color and the other eye of another color) with the eyes one golden and the other ultramarine blue.

-What happened I remember that I put on some earrings and then took off one and -said the girl.

"You merged," said Universe.

"Like it merged," said Takashi.

-What she holds are very powerful earrings of another dimension, created by the gods of the same earrings serve to merge two beings into one merges everything, body, mind, soul, in a single being literally, you will see When a pair of Potara Earrings are worn by a single person, there is no special feature. However, if two individuals have earrings on opposite ears, the true energy of the earrings is revealed. These powerful articles have the ability to merge two people into one person, substantially improving the capabilities of both individuals. However, Potara earrings cannot be used if users are not in their normal form. If one of the bearers is merged, then the earring will not work, "said Universe.

-Hey, I understand that, but as we unweed the merger -said the girl

"How about we destroy the earrings, maybe the merge of undo," Kohta suggested.

-You can't merge is permanent -said Universe funny.

-What? -Said everyone except Universe.

-As they heard, unless the environment does not favor the merger then it is not degassed which cannot occur in this dimension and even if they are removed, it is not degassed-said Universe. Then the girl took off her earrings and the fusion did not discard. After discussing and trying to hurt Universe, they decided for a long time that they couldn't do anything.

"Well the first thing would be to choose a name I can think of one that Reiko said," said Universe.

"Well, I think that's fine," said Reiko, resigned, so Universe told them that they had to continue on their way to the base to be able to put the resuscitator into operation. Then everyone prepared with weapons and supplies Reiko had to grab her sword and her things had to gather the things she had before merging, since everyone gathered their things left the house and everything was deserted.

-Universe you are sure that the merger is permanent -said Takashi.

-if there is no way to undo the merger-said Universe.

-this is the worst -said Reiko.

"Worse than when they were on the tropical island," said Universe.

-As you know that someone told you -Saya said.

-This-was going to say Universe then they heard a noise and saw a zombie that had never seen 3 tentacles with appendages on the tips, on the back.

"What is that thing?" Alice said scared.

-I did not know only that thing in another dimension but it was an infant-said the thing jumped on them and managed to avoid it but Universe took out a capsule and activated it and a sword came out.

-Universe you are going to do -said Saya.

"I'm going to kill that thing, but before," said Universe and took some glasses from his clothes and saw how he pressed a small button on his glasses-as he thought.

-What happens? -Said Reiko.

-Well there are two types of zombies those that were human and were infected with the virus like those that the zombies bit them if they can become human with the resuscitator because they were alive, but there are others who were dead when they were infected those were already dead and at Like those who killed will not come back to life, these lenses let me know how much they have died and that thing was already dead so if we can kill her, "said Universe. Then everyone took out the weapons they were carrying before they met Universe and that they had saved just in case then they shot at the thing and Reiko tried to cut him with his sword, then Universe tried to do something and cut one of the tentacles and then achieved that being thrown sharp projectiles of his tentacles and the others shot him and Reiko managed to cut the other two that were then the dead callus creature.

"That thing is strange, I had only seen it in another dimension," said Universe.

"Then what are you doing here," said Kohta. Then they saw a truck approach and stopped in front of them and a person came out of it.

-Hi Saya -said the man.

-papa-Saya said surprised.

To be continue…

* * *

 **Autor's note** **:** what do you think of leave reviews please


End file.
